In a vehicle in which an engine can automatically be stopped, there has conventionally been known a technique of automatically starting the engine based upon a predetermined condition, when the engine is stopped.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in an automatically stopping/starting device of an engine that is provided with a sensor for detecting a negative pressure of a brake booster, and that starts the engine when the negative pressure drops to a predetermined value or less during the stop of the engine.